


The Coffee Cup

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: SayoLisa Series [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: Lisa fell in love with one of the regular customers at the cafe she is working in, how would she confess?
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo & Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Series: SayoLisa Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713487
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	The Coffee Cup

Lisa sighs as she rests her chin on her hands. She was slightly frowning as she stared outside the window. Lisa and Yukina graduated from high school a while ago. Since then, they have been working part-time at Galaxy Cafe as a barista to earn some extra money. Lisa looks at the clock and back outside the window. She lets out another sigh. It was 3 pm and the cafe is empty, she is starting to feel a bit sleepy.

"Lisa? Are you okay?" Yukina tapped Lisa's shoulder lightly.

"Y-yea!" Lisa was slightly startled as Yukina awoken her from her daydream. "I am just...bored..."

"I see. But we need to continue to work you know...we can clean up stuff..." Yukina shook her head. She seems really serious about the job.

"Ahh...I already cleaned up the coffee machines and arranged the cups. I also cleaned the tables already. Ahhhh I am so bored!!" Lisa cries out.

Just then, a girl walked into the cafe. She has long teal hair and was wearing a blue blouse with black trousers. She was also wearing a black outer jacket with an accessory hanging on her neck. She walks up to the counter. She has a serious look on her face and in her hand, she carries a book. "Excuse me. Can I have a hot medium latte with an extra shot of espresso?" Her voice was gentle yet firm.

Lisa looked up. Her eyes immediately lit up and her face got flushed. She could feel her heart thumping faster. "Y-yes! Coming right up! T-That will be 6 dollars!" Lisa stuttered. She has never believed in love at first sight but this girl...

The girl took out exactly 6 dollars from her purse and gave it to Lisa. Lisa took the money from the girl with slightly trembling hands. "M-May I have your name?"

"Ah?" The girl looked surprised.

"I-It is for calling you later when the coffee is ready!" Lisa couldn't stop stuttering. Her face was still bright red.

"Oh. My name is Sayo Hikawa." Sayo replied nonchalantly.

"And my name is Lisa Imai!" Lisa quickly replied. Then she realised she didn't have to do that. "I mean n-nothing!" Lisa looked away. 

"...ah...okay...nice to meet you Imai-san..." Sayo was feeling a bit weirded out by this over-enthusiastic barista. She made her way to one of the tables and sat down. She started reading her book.

Lisa couldn't believe she just embarrassed herself just now. She started making Sayo's coffee, all the while stealing some glances at Sayo, trying to make it as subtle as possible but it just made it more obvious. Sayo looked up and caught Lisa staring at her. Lisa saw Sayo's eyes and immediately hide behind the coffee machine. 

_Lisa get a grip! Stop staring at her! Oh my god, she must be so weirded out right now..._

"Excuse me, is my coffee ready?" Sayo walked up to the counter. She thought Lisa had already finished brewing her coffee, thus the stare.

"Y-Yea! Gimme a minute!" Lisa didn't dare to come out from behind the coffee machine. She is too embarrassed to talk to Sayo face-to-face. 

_Oh my god...did she noticed me already? What should I do? I really want her number..._

Lisa finished brewing the coffee, she stared at the stack of disposable cups at the counter. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She poured the coffee into one of the takeaway cups and scribbled some numbers on the coffee cup.

"H-Hot medium latte for Sayo!" Lisa shouted over the counter. Sayo walked over and took the coffee cup. Sayo was slightly confused about why the cup was for takeaway but she did not question it. She went back to the table and started sipping her coffee while reading her book silently. Lisa stared at Sayo in anticipation.

_Please notice the number I wrote on your cup. Please. Please._

Sayo looked up and saw Lisa staring at her again. Lisa immediately dodged Sayo's gaze and pretend to stare at the ceiling. Her heart was racing.

After a while, Sayo finished her coffee, she closed her book and stood up. Lisa saw Sayo glanced at the numbers on her cup and paused for a while. But Sayo seems to have a very confused look on her face. She walked over to the bin and threw the cup away. Lisa's heart sank. She was screaming in frustration internally as Sayo walked out of the cafe. Lisa slumped on to the counter. It was as if her effort was wasted as she just let her dream girlfriend slip away. 

That day, Lisa ended work early and went home, leaving a very confused Yukina working by herself. 

* * *

The next day, Lisa arrived at work again. She seems really listless. 

"Lisa...what is wrong?" Yukina asked with genuine concern.

"Nothing..." Lisa shrugged. She stared outside the window as if waiting for someone. 

"Who are you waiting for?" Yukina asked curiously.

"I-It's nothing...I just..." Lisa sighs. "Do you remember the girl yesterday who had teal hair?"

"Oh. The one you kept staring at?"

"Wah! Was I that obvious?" Lisa exclaimed. "Yea...it's her...I think...I like her..."

"What? But you all just met for the first time..."

"But there is something about her that attracted me..."

"Then why didn't you ask her out?"

"I did! I mean...I kinda gave her my number..."

"Kinda?"

"I wrote it on her cup..." Lisa sighs again. Yukina tries to stifle her laugh. "Don't laugh at me!" Lisa pouts.

"Alright. Then what happened?"

"She...she threw it away!" Lisa looked like she is on the verge of crying. Yukina could not hold in her laughter anymore. She lets out a chuckle. "Yu.Ki.Na!!" Lisa cried out.

"Okay okay. I stop laughing. Why not you try giving your number to her again? Don't write it on her cup this time, just tell her directly."

"I...she looks a bit intimidating...and I can't stop stuttering when talking to her..."

"Well...you have to get over this hurdle if you want the girl of your dreams..."

"I...I don't even know if she will come back..." Lisa looked out the window again. Just then, she saw Sayo walked into the cafe. Lisa's eyes lit up as her heart started thumping wildly again. "She's here! She's here!" She grabbed Yukina's arm and jumped up and down like an over-excited child.

"Excuse me, may I have a hot medium latte with an extra shot of espresso?" Sayo yet again asked for the same order with her firm voice.

Lisa nodded happily. "Sayo right?"

"Y-Yes..." Sayo looked confused.

"That will be 6 dollars!" Lisa said chirpily. Sayo handed Lisa the money and sat down at the same table. She started reading her book again. Lisa hymn a soft tune as she started preparing Sayo's order.

_Here is my chance again, please don't fuck it up, Lisa._

Lisa poured the coffee into a cup and she quickly wrote her number on the napkin. She placed the cup and the napkin on the saucer. 

"Order for Sayo!" Lisa shouted over the counter. Sayo walked over and collected her coffee. "Thank you!" Lisa smiled cheerily. Sayo gave a small nod and went back to her table to continue reading her book as she takes small sips of her coffee. Lisa watches in anticipation for Sayo to notice the numbers written on the napkin.

After a while, Sayo finished her coffee and picked up the napkin. Lisa's eyes widen as she saw Sayo open up the napkin. Sayo paused as she stared at the napkin. Lisa's heart begin to beat faster and faster as if it is going to jump out anytime. Sayo dabbed her lips with the napkin and folded the napkin back, leaving it tucked underneath the saucer. Then, she closed her book and stood up.

_Wait...did she not notice it?? I made it so obvious!!! Wait...she is leaving...no...I need to do something...come on Lisa...grow some balls and talk to her...I mean...where is your courage...ahhhh..._

Just as Lisa was having her internal monologue, Sayo has already exited the cafe. The doors close and the doorbells awoke Lisa from her trance. She quickly took off her apron. "Yukina I will be right back!" She threw down the apron on the counter and rushed out of the cafe. 

* * *

Lisa rushed out and looked left and right, but Sayo was nowhere to be seen. She starts to panic.

_How can she disappear so fast? Where did she go?_

Suddenly, Lisa heard some soft barks coming from an alleyway. She turned into the alleyway to check out the noise. She saw Sayo squatting down and petting a stray dog. Sayo has a soft smile on her face, which made Lisa melt inside. She slowly made her way towards Sayo.

"U-Uhm...Sayo...?" Lisa softly says.

"I-Imai-san?!" Sayo immediately stood up and stumbled a bit. She steadied herself and cleared her throat. She was surprised to see Lisa here. "What are you doing here?"

"Ahaha...I came to talk to you about something..." Lisa blushed. She looked away and twiddled with her fingers.

"How can I help you?" Sayo asked curiously.

"I...I..." Lisa was struggling. Her stomach was starting to churn and sweat droplets formed on her forehead. 

"Imai-san?"

"Can I have your number, please?! I was really attracted to you the first time I met you and I want to ask you out!" Lisa spat out the words quickly. She did not dare to look at Sayo, she feared for the worst.

_She must be thinking I am a creepy weirdo that keeps staring at her...why would she even give me her number...she may not even be lesbian...oh my god...I am so dumb...I shouldn't be-_

"Sure. Give me your phone and I will key it in for you." Sayo replied.

"Huh? R-Really?!" Lisa stared up at Sayo. Sayo was smiling lightly and extending her hand.

_I am not dreaming right..._

Lisa extends her hand and holds on to Sayo's hand.

"Imai-san? What are you doing?" Sayo looked at Lisa in confusion.

"Ah!! S-sorry!" Lisa realised what she is doing and let go of her hand. "My phone! Right!" Lisa scrambled frantically in her pocket and pulls out her phone. She passed it to Sayo.

Sayo took the phone over and keyed in her number. Lisa could not believe what just happened. She never expected Sayo to accept her just like that. 

"So...anything else?" Sayo asked as she passed Lisa back her phone.

"N-Nothing! Thank you so much!!!" Lisa bowed. Sayo nodded and started walking away. Sayo blushed a little. She also did not expect someone to ask for her number. 

"S-Sayo!" Lisa called out to Sayo's leaving figure. Sayo turned around. "Are you free this weekend evening?"

Sayo nodded. Lisa smiled and shouted, "Do you want to grab dinner then?"

Sayo paused for a while. Then, she nodded her head again. Lisa smiled and waved goodbye to Sayo. Sayo did a little wave and walked away. Lisa stood there for a few minutes trying to compose herself before heading back into the cafe.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is given by @sayolisas on twitter. My twitter is @hazawa_stan, feel free to check it out too~ Also I realised I have been writing too much angst, so I decided to write some wholesome stuff instead, enjoy~


End file.
